


Phone Numbers

by astralpenguin



Series: YOI Library AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Library, Gen, can be read as a standalone, not a victuuri fic they show up for roughly 2 lines, this doesn't have much plot tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralpenguin/pseuds/astralpenguin
Summary: When Yuri reached the library one day to find that Otabek wasn't there, he was a bit confused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my friend said she enjoyed the first one of these and would support the writing of another so i wrote another

Yuri began to notice him around school.

Before they’d talked at the library, Yuri hadn’t actually realised that they went to the same school. But Otabek was Victor’s age, so it made sense. Why would somebody in their final year acknowledge someone three years younger than them? That could only happen if they knew each other already. Like with Yuri and Victor.

And, now, with Yuri and Otabek.

They didn’t speak to each other during the school day. When they passed each other in the corridor they’d make eye contact and nod as if to say  _ ‘yes, friend, I notice that you are here,’  _ and then they’d be on their way.

Inside the library, however, was a different story.

A few days after they’d first spoken, Yuri moved from his usual spot to one closer to where Otabek sat. That way they were able to talk if they wanted (quietly, though) and Yuri could get help with any schoolwork he was having issues with.

Because there was no way he was asking  _ Victor  _ for help.

Sometimes, to Yuri’s surprise, Otabek would ask  _ him  _ for help with something. Just to check that he’d remembered something right. Because Otabek’s teachers would tend to assume that all their students had perfect memories and wouldn’t go over things, even if they were important.

Every now and then, Yuri and Otabek would leave the library early and go and get some food together. Or they’d just go for a walk, so they could talk to each other without having to stay quiet. That bench in the park was still a favourite spot.

This new routine became comfortable for them.

So, of course, when Yuri reached the library one day to find that Otabek wasn’t there, he was a bit confused.

Otabek had  _ never  _ been late. The only times that Yuri had seen Otabek’s chair empty was when he either got up to get a different book or when he and Yuri were leaving together. Arriving and Otabek-not-being-there wasn’t a thing that Yuri had thought could happen.

Silently, he slid into his usual seat, next to Otabek’s (empty) one, and he got his book out of his bag.

He was going to give Otabek a piece of his  _ mind  _ when he showed up. This was unacceptable behaviour!

But Otabek did not show up that day.

At closing time, Yuri was at a complete loss. Otabek wasn’t someone who deviated from his daily routine without good reason. Yet he hadn’t shown his face in the library at all. For the first time in  _ months _ . And he hadn’t told Yuri where he was or anything!

...That would probably be because they didn’t have each other’s phone numbers or social media details. And it’s not like they spoke in school.

Yuri leant against the wall of the library. Cursing, he typed out a new message.

**Yuri:** what’s otabek’s no. ?

**Victor:** Why do you want it? 

**Victor:** And who says i have it anyway~

Yuri sighed. Why did Victor have to be like this?

**Yuri:** you have everyone’s no. you’re victor nikiforov. and why i want it doesn’t matter to you

**Victor:** Yurioooo please tell me why~

**Victor:** iuyuopko

**Victor:** Hi Yuri. Here’s the number. Good night : ) -YK

Yuri looked down at his phone. Clearly, he should’ve just messaged Yuuri directly.

He looked around. His Grandpa still hadn’t arrived. He looked back at his phone screen, and saved Otabek’s number as a new contact.

Then he typed out a new message.

**Yuri:** where were you today ??

A few minutes later he got a reply.

**Otabek:** Who is this?

**Yuri:** yuri

**Yuri:** library yuri, not victor’s bf yuuri

**Yuri:** where tf were you today ????

**Otabek:** Ill, sorry.

**Yuri:** oh. are you okay?

**Otabek:** Yeah, much better now. Don’t worry, I’ll definitely be there tomorrow.

**Yuri:** only if you’re really better i don’t want your germs

**Otabek:** See you tomorrow, Yuri.

Yuri’s Grandpa chose that moment to arrive, so Yuri put his phone away and got in the car.

He’d see Otabek again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> did you know that comments are literally the best thing that someone can do for me ever ????????
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](http://astralpenguin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
